eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Baator
Baator, the Nine Hells is a remote planar location populated by devils and ruled by a being calling itself Asmodeus. Knowledge of its existence is only remembered among a few mortals faithful to the Sovereign Host as well as the dragons of Argonnessen. History Baator is a planar prison said to be first constructed by the Sovereign Hosts when they walked the planes to serve as an eternal prison for fallen immortal spirits. Legend says each of the nine layers fo Baator was constructed by one of the Nine. Gradually, the demiplane filled with rebellious angels from the planes, and they changed to reflect their new prison. Asmodeus once ruled all of Daanvi, the Perfect Order in the name of Aureon, the Sovereign of Law an Lore of the Sovereign Host. But Asmodeus was not content with his place in the order of things, and sought to be worshipped as a god in his own right. His hubris led him and his servants to rebel against the other angels and beings of Daanvi. This insurrection occured simultaneously to the events of the Sundering of Sarlona. The Chamber of Argonnessen saw this eventuality within the branching paths of the Draconic Prophecy, and the combined might of dragons with the host of angels defeated Asmodeus and his forces. Eventually Asmodeus was defeated, and he and his servants were sentenced to eternity in Baator after their transgression. Asmodeus was sentenced to the Ninth Circle of Baator, the prison built by his former master Aureon. He soon dominated the politics of the hells, and started whispering to those who might accept his dark bargain of power on Eberron. The planar prison recently turned to new management after the bonds of the devils' imprisonment were weakened during the Day of Mourning. Now Baator is a dream for its twisted prisoners; a prison where the prisoners are free of their shackles and can engage freely in infernal intrigue. All of this as Asmodeus lords over the devils and souls the gather through their bargains to appease his own divine ambition. Asmodeus seeks to harvest the souls of those he ensnares with his infernal pacts. Following his twisted view on the Sovereigns and Silver Flame, he believes that when he has gathered enough souls he can fuel a divine power battery to join the ranks of true divinity. Behind the Scenes In the original Eberron Campaign Setting for 3.5e, Baator did not exist in Eberron. With the advent of the 4th edition, Baator included to make the setting cosmology more in line with the new core assumptions and include a common plane for all devils. In 5e's Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron, Baator has been removed from the diagram of the planes, and the existence plane is never referenced.Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron. Keith Baker and Rudy Rutenberg (2018). Wizards of the Coast. It appears that Baator as a whole has been removed from the setting's canon in 5th edition. Appendix External Links * References Connections Category:Planes of Eberron Category:Demiplanes of Eberron Category:Planes Category:4th edition lore changes